Stay
by IansDestiny
Summary: Christine begs Erik to stay! Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Stay**_

_**Back-story: Erik is a record producer and owner of Phantom Records; two years ago he signed a young up and coming Duo, Christine Daae and Gavin Jones. Over the course of the next two years besides making music, Christine and Erik have fallen in love. The only thing that stands between them and true happiness is Erik's wife…**_

**This story is still in its editing stage and does flash back to previous times, please bear with me as it will all make sense in the end.**

**Chapter 1**

**IIIIII **Flashback two months ago **IIIIII**

The shrill sounds of a telephone sounded through the dark quiet room startling awake the sleeping couple in the bed. A large hand untangled itself from the woman laying beside him, reaching for the cell phone and picking it up on the last ring; a groggy male voice managed to mumble his answer, "H…hello?"

A chipper female voice greeted him over the line, "Hi honey…I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked over the line.

Erik rolled over on to his back and yawned, "Yah…we worked late…on a few songs. I slept in my office; I have an early meeting today."

"Oh ok honey I'm sorry I woke you…don't forget about that charity luncheon we have today. It's a 1pm." His wife Lara reminded him as she moved about their bedroom preparing for the day.

Erik stretched, turning to look at the clock on the nightstand he absently nodded, "I haven't forgot I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye Honey!" the woman replied as they hung up, Erik closed his phone setting it back on the nightstand. Rolling back over he was surprised to see the other half of the bed empty, glancing around the room he saw her enter her walk in closet dressed only in a pair of boy cut shorts and a sports bra. Groaning Erik sat up, "Damn it Christine! You know watching you get dressed in the morning is my second favorite thing of the day."

The only response he received was the slamming of the closet door, Erik just sighed rubbing his temples. He knew this routine very well; she'd get dressed in the closet then leave through the bathroom instead of coming back into her room. Sometimes he thought he knew her schedule better than his own, he knew she would go for a run before her morning work out then she'd come home to shower before work. Climbing out of bed he pulled on his boxer briefs and went to track her down before she disappeared and he wouldn't see her until he got back from his trip in a few days. Knocking lightly on the door he opened it calling out her name, "Christine…"

Christine was already dressed and had her hand on the handle in her hand when she heard him call her name. Pausing slightly she refused to look at him, "I'll see you after your trip." She replied somberly pulling on the door to open it only to have it forced closed again by Erik's large hand, she could feel the heat radiating off his bare chest onto her back

"I won't see you for a week and I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" He whispered in her ear only to have her shrug him off and moved away from him.

Christine moved across the room crossing her arms over her chest, "I have stuff to do and didn't know how long the conversation with your wife would last!" She retorted sharply at him.

Erik rolled his eyes and moved slowly towards her, "I thought we discussed this…"

"WE DID! I'm still wondering if you've even told her!" Christine practically screamed at him retreating out of the room throwing her arms in the air in disgust.

Sighing he followed he quickly, "Of course I've told her, I showed you the divorce papers didn't I?" He tried to reason with her.

"THEY WERE BLANK!" She screamed again moving to her nightstand to grab her cell phone. Turning back to him she didn't hide the tears of anger that threatened to fall, "YOU neglected to mention the fact you were married for four months, until I see you with your WIFE! YOU told me you were getting a divorce and…and leaving her after serving her papers over six months ago! And here we are a year later in the same spot…" She exclaimed shaking her head and turning away from him.

"It's a hell of a lot easier to get married then it is to get divorced Christine!" Erik shot back, "If I don't want to give her half my life I have to abide by my pre-nup to make sure I hold up my end of the bargain." Erik lowered his voice and moved to her wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Once all of those requirements are fulfilled, the divorce will be processed and… I'm all yours."

Christine shook her head, "You've been saying that since the day I saw you with your wife…" She replied sighing and moving out of his grasp, "Meanwhile, here I am Erik…constantly waiting on you. Waiting on your wife to call you home, and then just waiting on you to show up at my door…" Roughly she wiped away the tears the began to fall, she was angry: Angry at herself for believing him, angry at him for being able to hurt her like this and worst she was angry at her self for allowing him to.

"I'm trying Christine, I love you…" Erik replied grabbing her hand, pulling lightly on her to coax her forward to him. "I know this isn't easy, do you really think it's easy for me having to live a lie everyday?"

Unable to stop herself, she moved into his warm strong and open arms, "But you're still going to leave me…"

"I will be back," He whispered into her hair as he ran his hand down her chocolate locks holding her closely. "This is the first place I'm coming to once I get back into town, we can have the entire weekend to ourselves…I promise." Erik used two fingers under her chin to make her look at him, "Do you believe me?"

Christine couldn't bring herself to look into Erik's eyes; it would only lead to her giving in again like she did every time he left, promising to return. "Please Erik…stay with me."

Erik made her look at him directly in the eyes, "I Love You Christine…nothing will change that and soon I promise this will all be over…and we can be together."

_-Later that same day-_

"Alright guys that's a wrap for today!" Their manager Caleb Jeffery called through the intercom and waved at them to cut and join him.

Christine nodded and started grabbing her things as her duo partner Gavin Jones set his guitar down; squeezing her shoulder he caught her attention. "You ok today?" Gavin asked wondering what had gotten into his partner today.

Shrugging she shook her head, "Nothing…long morning."

Gavin knew her better than that but didn't want to press the issue right now, "Let's go see Caleb so we can get out of here." He replied putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her into the next room, "How did it sound?" He asked the occupants of the room as they were finishing their editing.

Caleb held a headset to his ear as they were replaying the last song, as it came to an end he put the headset down and nodded his head. "I love this last set."

"Alright so that leaves us with what…one more track to finish right?" Gavin asked looking between Caleb and Christine.

Christine nodded silently and kinda shrugged, hoping to just finish up for the day and be able to head home.

Caleb shook his head, "I have to run it by Erik once he gets back, but I loved it."

Gavin raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "Where did he go? I thought he wanted our tracks finished by the end of this week?"

"I heard he had a business trip…" Christine replied quietly glancing at her cell phone, noticing the lack of messages.

Caleb waved them off, "What? Oh no there was no business trip, he took his wife on a cruise for a second honeymoon…"

Christine's mouth practically fell open, shaking her head she held off the tears. "Well if you have to wait for his approval then I'm going home." Turning on her heel she stormed out of the room leaving the two surprised men standing in her wake.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII-Present-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A loud persistent knocking sounded through her entire condo, it quickly reached her ears but Christine refused to budge from her position in the middle of her bed. She hadn't even changed out of her gown from the evening events at the awards show; she knew as soon as she got home Erik would be close behind her. Silent tears streamed down her face as she starred off blankly into space. The yelling and knocking at her door continuing to get louder and more aggressive with each passing minute.

"CHRISTINE!!" Erik yelled at the door as he tried his keys again in the door without any luck, 'She changed the locks on me!' Becoming more furious at his realization he began pounding on the door again. "UNLOCK THE DOOR! CHRISTINE!"

'Be Strong…' She heard Gavin's voice filter through her head as she tried to take a few calming breaths. She knew this was the right thing to do, that she couldn't continue to live her life in the shadow of another woman, loving a man she had to share every day. Christine stood slowly from her bed and made her way to the window when the sudden silence filled her entire room. Pulling back the curtains slowly she jumped back when the shrill sound of her cell phone pierced through the thick air.

Erik began to pace as he dialed Christine's cell number slowly, he kept gazing at his right hand that was now beat red and bleeding slightly at the knuckles. Hitting the send button he waited for it to begin ringing.

Christine moved slowly back to her bed and picked up her cell phone looking at the caller ID, taking a deep breath she hit the send button to accept the call.

Listening intently on the phone a female voice came over the line immediately, "**We're sorry but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please check the number and try again**." Stunned, Erik pulled the phone away from his ear and growled throwing the offending item at the door, shattering the cell phone on impact.

"Hi Gavin…" Christine said softly into the phone trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"He's there isn't he?" Gavin cut straight to the point, he could her how upset she was the second she came on the phone.

"Yes…" She replied softly as the pounding began again causing her to flinch inadvertently. "He showed up about twenty minutes after I got in the door."

Gavin stood up and started for his keys, "I'm coming over; I knew I should have followed you home. You knew he would come after what happened tonight…"

"NO!" Christine replied to Gavin, "No, I have to do this on my own. I'm fine and he will eventually give up and leave. It's finally over…" Moving away from the window she picked up her remote, turning the TV on and spiking the volume to drown out the noise.

"I hope you're right…Call me if you need me ok?" Gavin replied over the blaring TV only to have a dial tone sounding in his ear. For as much planning and talking he and Christine had done she still loved Erik. Gavin would never understand her fascination with him but none the less she was in love and it had broken her heart. Sighing he sat back down on his couch and looked at the clock, it was a little after midnight and Gavin just shook his head. Closing his eyes he thought back to the night Christine had shown up on his doorstep and they had put this whole plan into motion.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII-One month ago/Late night-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Gavin was humming to himself as he picked through his fridge for a late night snack, they had been at the recording studio late into the night and he wasn't ready to hit the sack. "There is nothing in this damn thing…." He grumbled as he grabbed a beer and closed the door only to come face to face with Christine, yelping he jumped back and dropped his beer causing the bottle to shatter on the floor. "Jesus Christ Christine! What the hell are you…" Gavin stopped mid sentence as he took in her appearance, before he could even say anything else the young woman had thrown herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening but once he regained his composure Gavin wrapped his arms around the upset woman, hushing her quietly and stroking her soaking wet hair. "Christine….honey what's wrong?"

Christine just shook her head unable to form coherent sentences, and continued to sob into his shirt. Her body began shaking as the cold from the outside rain began to soak into her thin bones.

Gavin slowly pushed her back trying to look at her face, "Christine I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong…" He exclaimed and led her to his living room grabbing a blanket off the back of his couch and wrapping his shivering friend in it trying to warm her.

Sniffling she lifted her head and wiped at the tears streaming down her face, mixed with the rain drops the seemed to flow freely from her sopping wet hair. "He….he's nev…never gonna…gonna leave her."

Gavin pulled back lifting her face to his, "Who Christine? Who is leaving who?"

Christine shook her head trying to calm herself, "Erik…" she replied sniffling a few times. "Will never le…leave his wife."

Gavin's shocked expression was hidden in the mass of wet curls that once again retreated to the front of his chest. Deciding against trying to talk to her in this stage Gavin just held her tight and rocked her softly trying to soothe her.

Some time later Christine finally pulled back from Gavin, somewhat composed, "Thank you…" she whispered to him.

Gavin nodded and handed her a tissue to wipe her face, "You ok?"

"No," Christine laughed sarcastically and shook her head, "I really don't think I am."

Running his hand through his hair Gavin realized Christine was starting to shiver, standing quickly he took her by the hand. "Go change into something in my room so you don't catch your death and I'll make some coffee…then we can talk ok?"

Silently Christine nodded and followed Gavin's instruction retreating to his room to change from her sopping clothes. She didn't know where else to turn this evening, it was killing her inside to be dealing with Erik and his lies and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to tell someone and to get their opinion on the hell she'd gotten herself into. Reaching into her wet jeans she removed the soaked piece of notebook paper she'd brought with her, tucking it into the pouch of the hooded sweatshirt she'd slipped on and headed back out to the living room.

Gavin was bringing in the coffee tray as Christine emerged from his room dressed comfortably in a matching pair of sweats. Setting the tray down he gestured back to the couch where they'd just left, "Feel better?" He asked as he handed her a cup of hot coffee made specifically to her liking.

Christine nodded and eagerly accepted the warm beverage, letting the warmth of the cup warm her small hands. Taking a sip she noticed Gavin just starring at her with confusion on his face, "I've been sleeping with Erik…" She whispered softly avoiding his gaze.

"Ah…ok well that is a start." He replied picking up his own coffee cup and sitting back against the soft cushion. "How long?"

Hesitantly she delayed her response, at the stretch of silence she was beginning to become uncomfortable, "Over a year now…"

Raising a questioning eyebrow Gavin held in his retort to her answer, "And her promised to leave his wife for you?" He asked next trying to figure out the exact situation they were dealing with.

Christine nodded, "He showed me the divorce papers and that they were separated…but then his second honeymoon a few weeks ago and then today I saw them at Tiffany's and she was showing off her extremely large and expensive diamond necklace…that isn't' something you give to someone you are leaving."

Gavin nodded his head in agreement and understanding, "So after all this time a cruise and a necklace gets it through your head that he's just using you?" He asked softly as his sipped his coffee slowly.

Christine continued to stare at the dark swirl in her cup as she shook her head, "He said her name in his sleep…it was then I knew. I knew I was living a lie and believing that he loved me."

Reaching out Gavin patted her knee as a stray tear fell from her eyelashes, "You didn't know he was married?"

"Not until a few months into our relationship," She replied. "It never really came up and no one ever mentioned it, I didn't know until I was introduced to her at a record studio party."

Squeezing her knee gently Gavin just listened; it seemed that Christine needed an ear more than anything right now.

Christine just continued, "I confronted him that night and he said they were separated and he was filing for divorce….he even showed me the divorce papers. But every night he'd come to me after work and leave when his phone would ring and she'd call him home. Saying 'he had to abide by his pre-nup' and shit like that. And here I am over a year later, still the other woman scratching his itch while another woman shares his name and his bed…I can't do it anymore."

Gavin shook his head, Christine was upset and hurting and there wasn't anything he could do to make it better. "What can I do Chris? I mean is there anything I can do to help you end this and get on without him?"

Reaching into the pouch of her sweatshirt she removed the piece of note book paper, "I have this…I wrote it the other night and I think it'll be the last song for our new CD…and I think Erik will understand once he hears it."

Taking the paper he read over it slowly taking in each word feeling the pain hidden beneath the words, "You want to record this?"

"Will you help me? I don't want him or Caleb to hear it until its finished and on the cd…I want to perform it at the awards show at the end of the month…" Christine explained her bright brown eyes pleading for help.

Gavin finished reading and nodded, "Let me get my guitar and we'll put it to music tonight…"

**A/N: Welcome again to another short fic. By the way: I have no rights to POTO or Tiffany's Jewelry company, just borrowing. What happened at the award show to piss Erik off so much? Did he finally leave his wife? Does Christine really want him to stay? New chapter in the works, hopefully the holiday bug will inspire a quick response! Leave love or hate just let me know what you think and that you are reading it! Always, Lady**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stay**_

_**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I forgot to mention this is a part of my Song Fic series and is based off the song Stay by Sugarland. (They are a wonderful group and I recently got to see them in concert) Lyrics posted in this chapter belong to Sugarland and are purely borrowed for creative purposes, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII-Present-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The pounding from outside continued on, even the sound from her tv wasn't enough to block out the noise raging from outside. Erik wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, and tonight he had been embarrassed in front of his peers and his own wife! Christine had no right to do what she had done; he was the one to say when it was over! For the past few weeks she had been avoiding him almost to the point where he felt like a stalker, he continued to call her even when she obviously powered her phone off; drove by her house to see when she was home and who was at her house. Erik had even stooped to spying on her at the recording company to see why she had been spending so much extra time with her duo partner Gavin.

The stress of not seeing Christine and practically stalking her started to weigh on his mind and his patience. Christine was his! He created her career and molded her into an amazing and talented singer that was destined for fame and fortune under his watchful eye and safely in his bed. But now she threw it in his face! Embarrassed him at one of the most important awards shows of the year and worst: practically threw their affair in his wife's face! He didn't care if he had to pound on her door all night; he'd break the damn door down if necessary this was far from over.

Christine shook her head as she looked at herself in the mirror, the tear stains running down her face mixing with her make-up and mascara made streaks down her red cheeks. Her dark chocolate curls pulled back in a light bun with wisps of a few strains framing her face, hanging down to her strapless crimson silk dress that hung just above her knees. She looked amazing at the awards show and it had been topped off with a very elegant ruby and diamond encrusted choker necklace.

The music from her tv continued to blare in the background as she slowly reached up to caress the area where the beautiful choker had graced her neck. Closing her eyes she tried to remember the moment she received her beautiful gift, although it had been a double-edged sword. The piece itself had been surprisingly heavy, and it had weighed heavy on her soul like a constant reminder of her sins.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII-Earlier That Evening-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Christine stood just inside the white tents after arriving at the awards show, anticipation and fear sat heavy in the pit of her stomach as she awaited her turn to grace the red carpet of the awards as she made her entrance. Christine was staying off to the side of the tent waiting for Gavin to show up, as he was her escort for the night's festivities. Taking a deep breath she started to search through her clutch purse for her lipstick, it was her nervous habit to reapply her lipstick as a means of calming her frazzled nerves. She'd spent a good deal of energy the past weeks avoiding any extra contact with Erik, she had to give him credit…he was persistent. It had started the night after her breakdown at Gavin's and if it hadn't been for Gavin by her side through this entire ordeal, she might not have had the strength to resist him. Everyday she saw Erik she longed to be in his arms, his strength and warmth surrounding and protecting her; his hypnotic voice whispering promises in her ear. But those arms held no future beyond the cold night and his whispered promises were nothing more than empty words desired for HIS short term gains.

Christine had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she had been oblivious to her surroundings and the sudden presence appearing behind her. A large male hand snaked around her waist and pulled her towards a strong male form, "I've missed you…" He whispered in her ear as he moved them out of sight behind one of many tatami screens, concealing the couple from sight of the hussle and bustle of the busy awards preparation.

A surprised yelp escaped her lips causing Christine to spin around quickly coming face to face with a broad chest impressively covered by the softest suit she'd ever felt. Slowly bringing her gaze up to his eyes she quickly removed herself from his grasp, "You scared the hell out of me!"

At the confused look on his face she shrugged her shoulders, "We've been really busy finishing the CD….isn't your wife here?" Christine questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

Erik slowly approached her again, offering her an open hand. "They've already sat her; I figured I could escort you."

"Oh…Like a real couple?" She retorted sarcastically moving away from him, "Thank you but Gavin is my escort…"

Watching her turn her back on him Erik made a quick decision, play time was over! Moving behind her he removed a large diamond choker from his inside pocket and approached her. "I don't know exactly what I've done to upset you…" he whispered in her ear as he reached around her laying the necklace gently around her neck and securing it, "But I hope you will accept this as an apology."

The chill from the necklace caused her to shiver as she reached for it, "Erik…" she whispered gazing at the beautiful design in the mirror before her, surprised at how well it matched her gown. "How did you?"

"I selected the gown to match," He replied wrapping his arms around her waist again, enjoying the feeling of her against him once again as he watched their reflection in the mirror. "I overheard you talking with Kelly in wardrobe about getting you something to wear tonight, so I told her what to get and that it needed to match your gift."

The reflection of his smug smile began to quickly irritate her, stepping away from him she shook her head and began reaching for the clasp. "I'm sorry Erik I can't accept this I…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Erik's lips descended onto hers. Time stood still as he pulled her flush against him with one arm and deepened the kiss. Christine couldn't help but respond as all of her resolve crumbled without her support behind her.

As quick as the kiss had began it was over as Christine was dragged away, "We have to go…" Gavin said as he pulled Christine away from Erik's grasp. The stunned couple both turned their attention to their new guest.

"I'm sorry…we were in the middle of something Mr. Jones!" Erik growled at the other man as he reached again for Christine.

Gavin stood his ground moving Christine behind him, "I thought I saw your Wife out there looking for you…and we need to get seated."

Moving almost toe to toe with him, Erik calmly but sternly spoke at Gavin, "This is none of your concern Gavin and I will be escorting Christine tonight…" he replied trying to reach around him for Christine's arm.

"No Erik…" She exclaimed stepping back as Gavin blocked Erik's path.

Erik shoved Gavin roughly out of his path and moved for Christine again, "Christine…this is between us, not him."

Gavin quickly recovered and shoved Erik away from Christine, "Back the hell off! She said no Erik!"

As the two men started for one another Christine tried to stop their progress by stepping between them, "Gavin! Erik! Stop!" She cried out trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"**Christine Daae and Gavin Jones on deck, DJ Gear on hold!" The announcer called out over the loud speaker to prepare the artist for the walk down the red carpet.**

The trio stopped in their tracks at the loud announcement and before Erik could react Gavin quickly grabbed hold of Christine's hand and moved away from Erik heading around the screen into the busy tent to take their position.

Erik tried to move after them but the crowd was too thick and too many eyes would be on them. Adjusting his tie and attempting to calm his frazzled nerves Erik made his way out the tent to find his seat, this was far from over.

Gavin kept tight hold on Christine's hand as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Erik wasn't following behind them. He could tell Christine was extremely upset and attempting not to cry, "I'm sorry I was late…I thought you were going to stay close to Caleb?"

Closing her eyes tightly Christine shook her head, "I couldn't find him…please lets just not talk about this."

The usher in front of them motioned them forward, "Christine Daae-Gavin Jones?" At the couples nod he directed them out of the tent, "Ok you two are good to go."

"This is going to be a long night…" Gavin mumbled as the two headed out into the bright lights and flashing bulbs.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII-Present-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Christine slowly changed out of her gown and shook her head as the noise from outside had finally stopped. This whole horrible night had gone exactly as planned and yet she felt terrible and even more alone then when she was with Erik. The noise from the tv was deafening to her ears and she almost would prefer the pounding at the door once more. Moving slowly back to her bed she climbed in pulling the covers tightly up around her neck and curling up into a tight little ball.

Erik stepped back from the door and assessed his situation; his wife was at home furious with him and probably on the phone with her lawyer right now. The entire music community knew of his infidelity with Christine and was more than likely identifying her success and career with their relationship and above him was Christine watching him make a fool of himself. Everything had spun so ridiculously out of hand, and somehow Erik was the bad guy of this entire charade. Shaking his head Erik decided it best to reassess their relationship before attempting to speak with Christine. He needed to see her but what would he say? He was at a point now where he was going to lose everything in his life, his reputation and possibly his career, his wife and his lover all at once.

Christine couldn't stop the tears the just fell freely, she knew deep down in her heart that she had done the right thing. This relationship was killing her, breaking her heart and leaving her raw every time the realization of being someone's dirty little secret

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII-Earlier That Evening-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I don't think I can do this…" Christine whispered to Gavin as the moment slowly crept upon them like a crushing tidal wave of what was sure to be a dynamic performance that was going to only lead to pain.

Gavin hugged her tightly, "I told you if you can't do this we will just tell them and let them play the video. It is your choice Christine…can you face this entire crowd? I mean we had a hard time getting though the video."

Peeking out around the curtain at the entire crowd watching the performances before her she shook her head, "No I can't, let's do the video I want to go home." She exclaimed as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Gavin nodded and motioned for one of the stage hands, as one approached he turned to Christine who was removing her necklace. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"He gave this to me before you got here, it needs to go back so he understands," Christine replied as the stage hand walked up.

Gavin wrapped a protective arm around her and shook the gentleman's hand, "We have to go home there has been an emergency," he exclaimed to the gentleman.

The stage hand nodded and called into his headset for a manager who appeared within seconds, Jason the production manager hurried to the couple's side. "Christine..Gavin what is wrong? You two are on in less than ten minutes."

As the tears streamed down her cheek Gavin pulled her tighter, "Christine just received news of a family emergency and I need to get her home, we are just going to use the new video for her song we recorded."

Jason rubbed his forehead trying to think quickly, the duo before him had already accepted two awards and was supposed to be the biggest performance of the night with their new single. Finally he snapped his fingers when he came up with an idea, "Ok but I need you to do me a favor real quick, just a intro to the video and let them know something came up, kinda like a live feed intro…ok?"

Gavin turned to Christine who was trying to dry her eyes before the make-up all ran, Christine looked up and nodded her agreement.

Jason clapped, "Ok let me grab my camera guy and we'll get this done, do you have the dvd?"

Gavin handed him the dvd and Jason moved to get the camera guy. "You gonna be ok to get through this?" He asked truly concerned for his friend's state of mind right now.

Christine nodded then placed the chocker Erik gave her in his hands, "I'll be fine but I need you to give this to Erik at the end of my intro to our video, I'm just going to leave right after we tape this but you are the only one I trust with this."

He tried to stop her, "Christine no! I need to go with you, you know after this he is going to come looking for you."

Christine smiled weakly at him as Jason was returning with his camera guy, "No Gavin, I'll be fine. I need you to do this for me, besides I already changed the locks and got a new cell number. He won't be able to hurt me anymore."

Jason walked up to the couple as Gavin pocketed the chocker, "Ok he is going to record, I have the DVD already set up, all you have to do is give a little wave, a smile and thank you and life with be fine. But we can't play around with this I need to load it into the system and you are supposed to be on in 6 minutes."

Christine nodded then turned to Gavin, "Go…I'm doing this then heading home." After some hesitation Gavin headed down the hallway to go out into the auditorium to find Erik. "Ok Jason, I'm ready."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII-Present-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Erik shook his head as he pulled back up to Christine's, he'd drove around for a short time clearing his head. He couldn't even turn the radio on because every station was buzzing with his infidelity and the scene his wife had caused after the video and Gavin showing up. For the first time in his life Erik felt completely helpless, he didn't know what to do or say to make this situation any better. He didn't want to make things better with his wife but he knew he could never fix this thing with Christine; Gavin was right he tried to have it all and in the end lost it all. Slamming the car into park he climbed out intend on at least speaking with Christine, even if she had no intentions on taking him back; he needed to see her.

Erik moved quickly around the car and began to search the area for anything he could use to get into the house. After a few minutes of searching he'd found a ladder probably left by the gardener on the back law. If she wouldn't come to the door, he'd climb to her window.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII-Earlier That Evening-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Christine had finished taping the intro to her video, it only took her one shot to get it out and she was already in her limo heading home. Jason had told her that it would be on in less than five minutes. Taking a deep breathe she almost wished she was there to see the reaction but knew if she stuck around Erik would find her and she had no resolve left to deny him.

Gavin moved quickly through the crowds as he saw the video screen coming up, his eyes were fixed on a dark haired couple only a few feet away, reaching into his pocket he grasped a hold of the chocker as Christine appeared on the screen.

A confused look came across Erik's features as the video screen spanned across the stage, he had been awaiting this performance tonight because this new song of Christine's had been kept from everyone including Caleb and himself. His brow furrowed when Christine's face appeared without Gavin beside her. His wife Lara tugged on his sleeve, "Honey isn't that Christine? The nice young lady from that Duo you signed a few years ago?"

"YES! Hush!" He replied sharply as Christine began to talk.

Christine gave a brave smile and Gavin could still see the red stain around her eyes, "Good evening everyone, I apologize Gavin and I could not perform this next number for you in person but something personal came up and I needed to leave. This next song is the bonus on our new CD and this will be the first it has been played outside the recording studio, I hope you like it. This is very close to my heart and it is dedicated to Erik Delfoes….Erik…Please Stay." She exclaimed as the screen faded to black.

The crowd around him began to whisper and turn to look at him, the anger started to boil instantly in his blood "Erik…what is going on?" Lara asked just as Gavin walked up beside them.

Both Lara and Erik turned their attention to Gavin as he handed Erik the necklace as the slow intro to their video started, "This is from Christine, she's done being your dirty little secret." The entire crowd surrounding Erik gasped as Gavin turned and walked away from them just as Christine's started to sing.

_I've been sitting here starring at the clock on the wall_

_I've been sitting here praying, praying she wont' call_

_It's just another call from home, _

_And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying_

_I'll be begging you baby, beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh for the next time you'll be here_

_Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me_

_So why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know_

_We don't' have to live this way….So why don't you stay_

Erik's jaw dropped instantly at the vocals and knew without a doubt that this was his downfall, his wife slapped his face and stormed away from him and then the whispers began just as the second verse started.

_You keep telling me baby, there will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine_

_Well I don't think that's the truth and I don't like being used_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear…to love a man you have to share_

_So why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know_

_We don't' have to live this way….So why don't you stay_

_Oh I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do _

_I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you_

_So the next time you find, you wanna leave her bed for mine…_

_Why don't you stay, I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely; you can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way…Why don't you stay_

As the screen faded to black cheers sounded through the entire auditorium while Erik stood up and left quickly. He needed to get out of here and to find Christine, this was far from over.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII-Present-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A noise from outside her window caused Christine to stand up and move to the window, she watched down below as Erik climbed out of his car again and started to trace around the grounds as if he was looking for something. Moving to her bed again she picked up her cell phone.

Erik lifted the heavy ladder up and carried it over towards the house, resting it against the wall he tested it for safety to make sure it wouldn't tip or slide. As he put his foot on the first rung of the ladder he heard the window slide open, stepping back he looked up and saw Christine. Her eyes were red and puffy; her cheeks were stained with the mascara and eye liner from the tears that traveled down her cheeks. "Why did you do this?" He cried out to her, "To us!"

Christine wrapped the blanket around her more and shook her head, "There isn't an us Erik, there never really was…you made it that way."

"Please Christine…let me in and we can talk about this!" He shouted up at her, "We can fix it, we can fix us!" Erik's voice was desperate now, he was going to lose almost everything in his life tonight and Christine was the only thing, he began to realize, that would truly matter.

Christine wiped away another stray tear and shook her head, a noise caught her attention causing her to look up to her driveway and she saw three police cars speeding to a halt with lights flashing brightly. Erik turned at the same time as Christine did and his eyes went wide, "CHRISTINE!!!! NO!!!" Turning back to the ladder he started to climb as policemen sprinted across the lawn towards him.

"I'm sorry Erik…." She said softly as she closed the window.

AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed although it took forever to update since I had computer and internet problems, the birth of my son and going back to work. Looking forward to lots of reviews, been dealing with lots of writing blocks. As always please leave love or hate just let me know someone is actually reading these stories. Love Lady!


End file.
